Increasing pressures of modern life tend to make it difficult for many to wake up promptly in the morning in response to an alarm.
This particularly leads many users to repeatedly press snooze buttons or ignore an alarm they have set for themselves. This may mean a user wakes up later than intended and can risk potentially disastrous consequences by not waking at the desired time.